Sequel to: Just say it already!
by kiwi118
Summary: Sam's finally out the hospital and things seem to start to turn back to normal. But, what's going on with this Danny and Tucker hating doctor of hers? Why does she always seem to go back to the hospital? Who drugged Danny? Who does Tucker like? Did somebody say cruise? DxS TxV or JxT
1. Proluge

**IMPORTANT:Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but this is the sequel to my story 'Just say it already!' and i suggest you read it first if you haven't already in order for you to understand the story a little better. So yeah thats all i had to say, hope you guys like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"In retro-speck, we should've seen this coming." Valerie stated tied together with Tucker. The same went for an unconscious Danny tied to Sam.<p>

The four of them were currently on the cruise ship on the lowest level where the heavy machinery and pipes and such were located.

"Yeah but who would've thought-"Tuckers body suddenly went limp as he was also knocked unconscious by an unknown figure.

"Tucker!"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" The figure chuckled lightly. He stopped when Sam started to speak.

"How did you even get out?"

"Yeah, what do you want with us?" Valerie asked.

The figure looked aggravated as he glared at the girls.

"The only reason you're not knocked out yet, despite me being evil and all, I still don't believe in hitting girls…unless driven to it and what's with the cliché questions? Really, try being original…although the first question was reasonable. But don't worry Valerie you'll get what's coming to you."

"What about me?"

"Oh, Sam I wouldn't forget about you! I have special plans for you my little Sammy." The figure kneeled down and cupped her cheek but she quickly whipped her head away.

"Don't ever call me that!...Only Danny can." She was shocked and a little freaked when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him roughly.

"Well get ready to start calling me Danny." He swiftly got up and started to walk away.

"Oh, yeah, don't try anything stupid while I'm gone. Like I said I may be opposed to hitting girls but that doesn't mean I won't do it. I think you girls are smart enough to keep you and your boy toys in line until I get back." He laughed maniacally as he walked down the hallway to the stairs locking the door behind him.

"Well that was a little mellow- dramatic." Valerie tried to lighten the mood and tension but it didn't help much.


	2. chapter 1

"Finally! After two weeks in the hospital it feels good to be out in the fresh air!" To emphasize her point, she took a deep breath as she continued to walk with Danny and Tucker alongside her.

They had just walked into the parking lot of the hospital as Sam's parents finished signing her release papers.

"Yeah, it was weird they kept you for so long even though you seemed fine." Danny said.

"Not to mention the doctor seemed pretty weird. He didn't seem to like us to much." Tuck said agreeing with Danny.

" He didn't look like your average doctor either."

"Oh give me a break! Danny your just jealous because he liked me and Tuck your mad because he kept telling you to cut your PDA off."

"Sam! We're serious he was creepy and technically he was a pedo. I mean what doctor is 24 years of age now a days that hits on a 16 year old!"

"Plus, since when does the hospital not allow you to use electronics? On top of that, what kind of PDA do you know of that interferes with hospital tech?"

"Tucker's right, I've never seen some of that stuff in a hospital before anyway."

Sam sighed exasperated with these boys.

"Look, how many times have you actually been in a hospital Danny?"

"A couple…"

"Ok, how many times have you been in a room?"

"Uh…"

" Not often, right? So how do you know what type of machines are supposed to be there or not?"

By now Danny was at a lost for words.

"And Tucker, you don't have an average PDA. How many times have you broken into top of the line security, hacked into classified data? You took over a Skulkers suit for Pete's sake. Need I go on? It wouldn't be the most surprising thing that your PDA messed up some stuff."

Now both boys were stupefied as they were told off by their gothic friend.

"Now let's just enjoy-"

"Samantha!" A shrill voice called out causing Sam to cringe as she turned to answer the call.

"Yes, mother?" Annoyance was clearly evident on her face. Her parents hadn't said a single word to any of them since they came to check her out of the hospital. She was hoping for it to stay that way.

"Get into the limo this instance!"

"But-"

"Do not talk! Get in the car now!"

Sam was about to object when her dad intervened.

"Sam, please just get in." He spoke in a soft calm tone but looked very tired and irritable.

She stared at him for a second before deciding just to go with it. She turned to Danny and Tucker.

"I'll…see you guys later." Her demeanor visually dampened as she got in the limo followed by her father.

But before they left her mother stuck her head out towards the boys.

"I don't want you two hanging around with my daughter anymore!" She huffed angrily as she slipped back into the car rolling the window up.

They just stood and watched the limo drive off no doubt towards the Manson Mansion.

Tucker sighed and gave Danny a light pat on the back who was still staring into the distance.

"Come on dude, let's go."

With their heads hung low they continued on to Fenton works opting to walk instead of fly.

' I wonder what my parents think…'

At Fenton Works…

Danny and Tucker had finally reached their destination and were now standing on the porch savoring their last possible moments of freedom.

"Ready?" Tucker asked.

Danny gave an unsure nod as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

His family was all sitting on the couch watching the news still talking about Danny phantom/Fenton. Suddenly Jazz turned and jumped up running to Danny giving him a suffocating hug.

"Danny! I'm glad you're ok! It's been two weeks since we saw you." When there was a lack of response she looked at him and noticed he was slightly blue and immediately let go. He almost fell but luckily Tucker was ther to catch him. After Danny regained his regular breathing pattern he spoke.

" I was at Tucker's and spent the last two weeks there." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. " I didn't want to come home yet with all the possibilities of what could happen running through my head. He continued to look at the ground unsure of what was to come next.

"Yeah my parents were pretty understanding about this whole situation and let him crash for a while but they said he had to face his problems and go home today."

Jazz looked over to Tucker before giving him a hug although it was gentler than what she did to Danny.

" Thanks Tucker."

He blushed a little as he hugged her back. "No problem."

Then a firm yet soft voice cut in.

"Danny…"

His head suddenly shot up as he looked at his mom who had tear stained eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I feel horrible. You must hate us." She was now freely crying.

Danny stood awkwardly before going up to his mother and hugging her.

Stop mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that I thought you'd hate me and not vice versa since you thought I was evil and all. I mean you did hunt me down on a daily basis." He chuckled slightly trying to ease the situation only to make her cry harder.

"Mom, stop crying please." Danny said for lack of better fitting words.

"Sweetie, I just want you to know we will always love you no matter what." She had finally stopped crying enough to regain her composure and move over to Tucker.

" Thank you for taking care of Danny Tucker. Make sure you tell your parents the same and you already know your welcome here anytime." She gave him a hug too before stepping away.

"It was nothing , I'm just glad everything turned out ok. But I should get going, my parents are probably waiting for me." He waved goodbye to everyone before he started his walk home. Danny was going to fly him but he didn't want to ruin their moment.

After Tucker closed the door the air felt a lot tenser as Danny realized the only person who hadn't resolved or talked to him was his dad who was still sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV.

"Dad?" Danny shyly called out. He started towards him.

"Danny wait, dad hasn't exactly been himself these past two weeks…he hasn't said anything lately."

Danny nodded meekly before continuing his walk until he was in front of his dad.

"Dad?" There was still no response until Jack slowly lifted his head up to meet his sons gaze slightly unnerving Danny.

"Um…are you ok?" Jack just continued his actions for a good minute before finally responding.

"Am I ok?" He chuckled a little."The real question is are you?"

By now everyone's eyes were wide in shock considering this was the first time he talked or showed more than a little emotion in two weeks.

"Um…you're not mad? You don't want to kill me? Or rip me apart? Dissect me? Dis-"

Jack jumped off the couch suddenly causing Danny to jump back in slight fear.

"Danny-my-boy, I'll be honest. When I first heard of… this, a lot of things went through my head trying to figure out if this was all real and what I would do when I saw you."

Danny stood stock still on alert paying close attention to his father who still hasn't made it very clear if he accepted him or not.

"But, at the end of it all, I realized you were still my son and even though your half ghost, your also half human so you couldn't be all bad. Me and your mother finally realized what good you really do…with some encouragement from Jazz. Even though I'm still trying to figure how this is genetically possible or that you are part of the very things I despise, I know you're still my son."

Danny was slightly hurt at some of his father's words but happy that his parents didn't hate him.

"Dad…that was cheesy."

Danny filled the distance between them and gave his dad a hug…a manly hug of course.

"Whew, that went better than expected." Jazz stated. "This could have potentially been much worse."

"Tell me about it." Danny said now having his family around him genuinely happy for a moment before his mom spoke.

"So…you and Sam huh?"

"MOM!"

"I knew it was going to happen, everyone did."

Danny just groaned in reply until he remembered what happened earlier today. His mood shifted back to despair but he tried to not make it noticeable as he didn't want to worry his family.

"I'm going to call Tuck." He then raced up the steps to his room.

*Ring**Ring*

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey man, how'd it go after I left?"  
>"Pretty good, it wasn't as smooth and nice as the way your parents were with it but everything turned out fine."<p>

" Yeah they were pretty understanding huh? But, I'm really worried about Sam though. I don't think things are going to go as well for her as it did us."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to go check on her.

"Ok dude let me know how it goes."

"Gotcha. See ya later Tuck."

Danny got up, wrote a note explaining where he was going, went ghost, and flew out the window towards Sam's hou- excuse me, I mean mansion. At 112 mph it didn't take long for her mansion to come into view . But, as he got closer, it was very evident that things weren't going well at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Let me know how i did. All forms af criticism are accepted. Yes, even flames.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: If your not into the whole Danny/Sam fluff then don't read because i even got kind of emotional writing part of this chapter. But if you do read, let me know how you think I did. :)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>"I knew it! I always knew there was something wrong with that boy and his crazy ghost hunting family." Pamela was pacing back and forth with Sam sitting on the couch and her father standing behind her.<p>

"They're all a bunch of freaks!" Pamela yelled.

Sam jumped in. " They are NOT freaks, they're the kindest people I know!"

"They don't know how to raise children! That's no environment for a kid and they're kids are the perfect example why!"

"There is nothing wrong with any of them! How dare you talk about their parenting when you don't do a good job yourself! You and dad are always away on some trip and if your home all you do is work! You never even thought about spending time with me, only grandma truly took care of me along with your maids and butlers! If anything Danny's parents were more like parents to me than you guys!"

"Pamela looked hurt yet her anger overpowered her.

"Samantha! H-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Sam!"

Sam's mother's face scrunched up as she raised her hand up but before she could do anything Jeremy inserted himself between them.

"Now honey," he looked at Sam "sweetheart," Sam made a face at the nickname. "Let's all calm down before we do something we regret.

Sam grumbled to herself as she sat down on the couch while her mother remained standing next to her husband breathing in deeply to calm herself.

"Now Samantha-"Sam grimaced at the name but didn't correct him. "Me and your father have decided that you are no longer allowed to see that….boy or your other friend. It's too dangerous to be around them and that boy's family."

Sam's reaction was nonchalant, she didn't take them seriously. I mean, they couldn't watch her 24/7 to make sure they didn't see each other right?

"So as a result we're sending you to boarding school so it won't be possible for you to see them."

This got Sam to crack. "You can't do that!"

"As a matter of fact, we can. We know what's best for you and we feel this is the best way to keep you safe out of harm's way."

Sam's face was full of mixed emotions from sadness and anger to pure agony and hurt. They're taking away the very things that made her happy and bearable besides her grandmother. This couldn't really be happening. No more hunting ghost. No more Tucker. No more Fenton Works. No more of and her bubbly kindness. No more and his fudge. No more know it all Jazz. No…no more Danny. She felt an extra pang in her chest at that last sentence. Just thinking about this wanted to make her cry. She didn't want to go away to the rich, snobby, and obnoxious private school she knew her parents would send her to. She'd even miss Casper High and all its students, even the ones she despised.

Then she finally found the strength to speak again. "Th-This isn't fair!" that was all she could muster out in fear of breaking down. She had to remain strong she wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see they had won and see her weak.

"Our word is finally, you'll be shipped first thing Sunday morning to get ready for the rest of the year."

Suddenly, everyone's head snapped to the direction of the hall as they heard someone clear their throat. She drove herself in between the arguing family with her electric wheel chair. She turned herself to Sam.

"Dear, why don't you go up to your room while I have a talk with your parents." Sam nodded weakly slowly losing her grip on her strong composure. Before running up stairs to her room and slamming the door.

"Now you two sit." The pair of adults immediately sat down on the couch. "I think we need to have a little discussion of our own…"

In Sam's room…

Sam was leaning up against the door for support with her eyes screwed shut, slightly hyperventilating. She tried to focus on the good right now which was fairly hard. Nothing good was to come except for that slight glimmer of hope her grandma will come up with something.

Then she heard a tentative knock at her window. She opened her eye just enough to see who it was . When she saw it was Danny she nodded signaling the ok to come in. He phased through the window and changed back to his normal self.

"Sam…" He ran over to her by the door and grabbed her. But she pushed him away as best she could which wasn't near good enough. If he continued he would break her strong front down into nothing and she would be weak and vulnerable.

He just held on to her tighter. " Sam…Sammy."

Not the nickname. She could already feel cracks form in her demeanor.

"Look at me please." She refused. He wasn't going to get the best of her.

He grabbed her chin lightly and brought her face to look at him only to see her eyes still screwed shut.

She could just imagine his big sad and worried baby blue eyes staring into her very soul and that thought alone made more cracks. She was losing it and couldn't hold out much longer.

"Sammy, it's ok to let go."

_Crack._ He could feel her shaking and irregular breathing.

"Don't hold it in Sam, just let go."

_**Crack.**_ Almost there, he could feel her about to give in.

"I know you don't want to feel weak. I know you want to remain tuff and you've already proved it, it's ok to cry sometimes. No one else is around. Just me and I always promise I'll be here for you. You'll feel better after, just let go Sam, please. For me?"

Ok that finally did it. She slid down to the floor sobbing as Danny pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest as she shook harder and harder with each sob. He rubbed circles in her back and ran his fingers through her hair. There weren't many times when Sam would give in to this kind of affection. Heck, she hadn't got fully accustomed to them kissing or even hugging for that matter. So, to say Danny was savoring this moment and enjoying it was an understatement. Although he wished it was under better circumstances. He started to rock back and forth slightly with her and with him multi-tasking in calming her down, her breathing was back to normal soon enough although there was a sob here and there. After a couple minutes with even breathing and no sobs he called out her name.

"Sam?" No response.

He shifted lightly to see her face only to find her sleep with tear stains running down her cheek. He smiled lightly as he carefully got up and went to sit her in her bed where she naturally curled up. Danny kissed her forehead lightly before turning away to let her sleep. A hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Danny…don't go." He turned back to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy." She looked like she wanted to say something else.

"What is it?"

"…Can you…stay next to me so I know?" Sam blushed as he simply smiled and climbed into the bed next to her. She flipped herself around, both of them on top of the covers, and laid her head on his chest and curled into his body. He wrapped one arm tentatively around her and the other behind his head as he felt Sam falling asleep again. He wanted to savor this rare moment when Sam actually let her guard down enough for her to be this affectionate but he didn't fall far behind from Sam and nodded off.

There was a light knock at her door before it was slowly pushed open. Sam's grandmother had wheeled herself in halfway before she noticed the two sleeping teens on top of the covers. She half smiled, half smirked before she decided not to disturb them and locked the door from the inside on her way out. Wouldn't want a certain pair of people walking in on them…

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Why don't you just click that review button and tell me, mmkay? All forms of criticism is accepted, even flames.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter, i've been extra busy. Anyway please let me know how I did, I might use this for school but i need opinions first.**

**Disclaimer: -.- i don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a minute until he realized he wasn't in his room. Then he realized something was next to him and instantly remembered what happened and where he was. He got up, off the bed trying not to disturb Sam and went to the bathroom, needing a serious potty break. After he finished he washed his hands and as he cut the water off he heard a slight knock at the door. Looking over at Sam, he saw she was still sleep so he went for the door. Danny stopped right in front of the door as what he was about to do fully registered in his head. He'd heard Sams parents arguing about him and it certainly wouldn't help his situation if they discovered him in here. But he was reassured to answer the door when he heard a voice.<p>

"Open up you two." Ida said which caused Danny to relax and do as he was told. Due to the times Danny and Tucker had been over Sam's house they had grown fond of her grandmother.

She calmly wheeled herself in before turning herself to Danny after she saw Sam still hadn't woken up. "You are such a good, trustworthy boy. I know you will take good care of her."

Danny was kind of caught off guard by the sudden remark but responded properly." I will ma'am, I'd never let anyone or anything hurt her…I'd catch a grenade for her." Danny chuckled at his own corny quote of a song that Ida probably didn't even know existed.

"Well I don't want you to go dying on her. You mind yourself as well because if something were to happen to you… let's just say no good can come out of it."

He nodded seriously with a slight smile. "I understand."

"Now, I know you probably know about what's going on between Sam and her parents." He nodded.

" Yes, well I have spoken to them and…persuaded them to let her stay in Casper high and continue to see you and your friend Tucker with a couple of ground rules on their part."

Danny didn't even hear anything after she said Sam could stay and couldn't contain his happiness as he hugged Ida tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Easy there, I'm about as fragile as glass."She patted him lightly before he let go.

"I came to get her because they wanted to speak with her."

"They're waiting for her? You've been up here a while now, what if they come in while I'm here?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I told them I'd take a minute because I needed to talk to her. They're not coming." Danny smiled as he realized he didn't have to worry. He decided to go wake Sam up so she could hear the news.

He shook her gently. "Saaammmy." She didn't budge.

"Move over dear." Sam's grandmother came over with a bottle of water. "Sometimes you have to do it old school." She poured about half the bottle over Sam who shrieked and jumped up in a hurry causing her to crash into Danny as they both hit the floor.

"Works every time." Ida chuckled. "Now, Sam your parents wish to see you." After Danny, slightly wet and Sam regained their composure Sam spoke.

"I am not going to see them." She tried to fan her shirt in a weak attempt to dry it.

"Sam don't worry. She straightened everything out…to an extent." He gave her a reassuring smile but Sam still looked reluctant.

"Look, I'll go with you." Danny stated.

"Danny you can't! That'll just make things worse if they see you! They don't even know you're here."

Danny just rolled his eyes and changed into his alter ego. "Um, ghost powers ,invisibility, I think you know where I'm going from here." Sam blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Whatever."

"Come on I'll stand behind you the whole time."

"Why?"

" Don't you think it would be weird for you to be holding an imaginary hand and a butt print clearly visible on the couch if I sit."

"Oh yea…good point." After the second slow moment they headed down stairs noticing that Ida was long gone.

When they reached the living room, Pamela and Jeremy were already sitting on the couch across from them as Sam opted to sit in the recliner chair diagonal to them. She could feel Danny beside her though she couldn't see him.

Jeremy gave his wife a pointed look. "I'll do the talking this time." Pamela frowned in response.

"Samantha-"

"Sam." Sam interrupted. Jeremy gave her a pointed look before he decided to just forget her rudeness and continue.

"- Sam, your mother realized she was in the wrong and wishes to apologize."

Silence.

Jeremy elbowed Pamela slightly.

"Ow…I'm sorry." She grimaced before continuing. " I was in the heat of the moment and said some things that were…slightly insulting." She looked at Sam who had a half bored, half expressionless look on her face. No one could really tell. Sam hadn't uttered a word yet until she felt a nudge in her side from an 'invisible' force.

" *sigh* I'm sorry too…" Sam looked at her mom briefly before looking away. That was the best apology she was going to get out of her because honestly she didn't believe she was in the wrong here and didn't feel sorry towards her mother at all.

"Now that that's…settled We really need to discuss our previous conversation over." Jeremy said in a casual tone.

Sam visually tensed up before Danny laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little but still visibly uneasy.

"We've decided that you can stay at your school… and continue to see your friends."

Sam looked up and smiled at them.

"But-"

Smile gone…

"- your curfew is 10:00 p.m. sharp and I don't want you engaging in any ghostly activities with that boy." Sam was about to object until she felt Danny whisper in her ear so lightly she almost thought she was just hearing things.

"Just go with it." She sighed, aggravated and sat back in the chair.

"Fine."

To say that her parents were shocked was an understatement, they were prepared for another argument to break out and for their daughter to refuse they're guidelines. Although not that they're complaining. Since there was no longer anything else to say the room went into an awkward type of silence.

"Well, I'm going to go to the park to get some fresh air." Her tone had an angry tint to it and she was struggling to hold an outburst back. Her parents didn't object and let her leave, unknowingly with the boy they despised most. Once they were a safe distance from the house Danny reappeared beside Sam.

"See that wasn't so bad." Sam just gave him a 'drop it' look as they fell into a slightly weird yet comfortable silence until Danny remembered what he'd told Tucker.

"Hey Sam, we gota go see Tuck."

"Ok, I'll call him and tell him to meet us at the park." Sam reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. She started to dial his number before they heard a slight rumble.

"What's that?" They said in unison. Both of them stopped to try and pinpoint where the sound was coming from or at least what it was. It sounded like a stampede.

The noise gradually got louder and then they heard screams. Sam and Danny whipped around only to find a swarm of reporters, fan girls, and fan boys coming their way and fast who was a little more than a block away now.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on! Run!"

They took off sprinting away but the crowd wasn't letting up. Some were even gaining on them.

"How can they run so fast with all that equipment while they're in freaking suit?" Danny asked frantically making a sharp turn at the corner almost dragging Sam along. One thing for sure was that he was in a lot better shape than he was in freshman year.

"Danny!"

"What? What is it?"

"Why are we running when you can fly?" Danny face palmed himself bringing on a sense of déjà vu before he went ghost in mid sprint hearing cameras flash in the process. He pulled Sam to his chest bridal style before he took to the sky.

After they regained they're baring Sam spoke.

"I'm just going to text Tuck to meet us." Danny nodded while flying at a steady pace that wasn't too fast so Sam could remain comfortable. About a minute later her phone buzzed.

"He said ok he'll be here in 5 min." Danny simply nodded once again before he started lowering themselves to the ground over the park.

"I told him to meet by out tree in the back of the park." Danny changed back into his human form before replying.

"Ok, wanna race there?"

"I'm already half way there!" Sam yelled back a couple yards away.

"Hey!" He called out racing after her.

Danny was steadily gaining on her and just before Sam's finger tips grazed the bark of the tree to claim her victory, Danny grabbed her from behind around the waist and pulling her into him before twirling her once and collapsing on the ground. At the last minute he decided to touch the tree.

"I win cheater!" He smiled as she rolled off of him and laid next to him.

"It's not cheating! I was just to make it a fair race." Danny chuckled before he pecked her lightly on the lips for no specific reason. They both visibly blushed. It had only been about two weeks since they got together and during that time she was hospitalized. On top of that, they were always doing school work she'd missed so this reaction was still fairly normal.

"What was that for?" Danny blushed a little more before he gained a tiny burst of confidence to speak his mind.

"You were just too cute, I couldn't resist. Plus, I've been waiting since I was 14 to be able to kiss you whenever I wanted and I'm going to use it to my full advantage." This caused Sam to blush even harder.

"You're so cheesy." Sam smiled as she looked up at him.

SNAP!

"Ha! You know I could start making so much money from all these pictures."

"TUCKER!" They yelled in unison. They briefly made eye contact before sitting up in the grass.

"Love birds, you guys STILL say everything in unison. It's pretty creepy now." Tucker mumbled sitting next to them.

"Remind me why I haven't mutilated you yet for all these videos and pictures?" Sam asked threateningly.

"Weeeellll-" Tucker started in a sing song voice. "-considering I have so many embarrassing pictures of you and Danny along with my awesome computer skills. I can make any of them look like _anything_ to a point where you wouldn't dare try to harm me."

Danny just shook his head. "One of these days Tuck, you're going to get it. But, out of sheer brotherly sympathy, I advise you to keep your eyes wide open because you never know when this one will strike." He pointed to Sam who smiled evilly.

Tucker gulped. "I hear you dude. Maybe I'll just do something nicer with them and make a photo album or something for you to show your grandchildren!" His expression when from fearful to amused as he observed the two raven haired teens look at each other, blush, and look away.

"Soo…anyway how'd it go? With Sam's parents I mean." He asked but regretted it after he saw their faces.

Sam was the one to speak. "it was…bad….then good…then in between. We had a huge argument and they were going to send me away so I couldn't see you guys anymore." Tucker remained silent as she continued not knowing what else to do.

"But my grandmother fixed everything for the most part. I just have to be home by 10pm and I can't…hunt ghost with you guys anymore." Tucker just looked sadly at her while.

"That's harsh Sam, but you're not alone." Sam and Danny looked up in confusion.

" Yeah, you guys know my parents were pretty understanding about the whole situation. Heck, they even let you stay with us for two weeks Danny. But later on, they told me I wasn't allowed to hunt ghost anymore either." His shoulders slackened as he finished his sentence bitterly as he absently played with the grass refusing to make eye contact. A few minutes passed before Danny broke the silence.

"Guys… I think it's time we took a vacation…a cruise vacation." Tucker and Sam looked at him.

"But, Danny you used all your money on the cruise tickets for us last time that was two weeks ago that we didn't even go to and I don't have enough to pay for us." Tucker stated.

"Me either. I don't know I'll figure out something."

"Uh, excuse me. Filthy rich Goth girl over here." She raised her eyebrows suggestingly.

"Sam we can't make you pay for this!" Danny tried.

"Well I'm going to. It's my fault we missed the last one and all this trouble was caused by me. It would only be fair."

"But-" He was cut off when Sam smashed her lips against his passionately before pulling back to see Danny's eyes clouded over in a dreamy-like-state.

"It'll make me feel better if I pay." Danny simply nodded not really comprehending much.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Tucker laughed. After he stopped he suddenly remembered a key factor.

"How do we get our parents to agree?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged and shook Danny ruffly until he snapped to reality.

"What..?"

"I said, how do we get our parents to agree?"

"Oh, just leave it to me." Danny stated.

"But, we should at least wait until summer break so we won't miss school." Tucker said

"Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of school, what went down while I was in the hospital?" Tucker suddenly perked up and looked towards Danny.

Yes Danny. What did happen?" Tucker chuckled lightly to himself. "Do tell."

"Well it's kind of a long story Sam so you should get comfortable…" She scooted closer to him and leaned against his side. "Ready."

He smiled. "So, the first day back…"

* * *

><p><strong>So lets just put it this way, the faster you review, the faster I type. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not going to bore you with some long story, all i'll say is that i'm busy and i'm trying my best so i apologize. I'll try to update more often. Everything is written out already so it's only a matter of time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

_Danny and Tucker finally made it to school. It was Monday and after the whole incident on Friday they weren't sure if it was safe for them to come to school. They'd begged their parents not to send them but yet, here they were. They thought they'd been off of school for almost 2 weeks and their parents thought that was enough time for the commotion to die down._

_As soon as they stepped in the building all eyes were on them. They cautiously walked down the hall as the students parted like the Red Sea. _

"_Ok, this is…" Tucker trailed off._

"_Freaky?" Danny finished as he and Tucker moved further down the hall._

_Then they suddenly heard a noise come from their left._

_Someone was clapping….then before they knew it half the school was clapping. Quite a few amount of students were still giving them the evil eye, full of spite._

_Both the boys smiled awkwardly at the majority of the crowd not sure what else to do. _

_Determined to get out of the unusual spotlight they hurried to their locker to get what they needed and headed to class._

"_I know I wanted to be popular once but that was just weird."_

"_Agreed." Tucker walked into the class first and noticed wasn't there yet so their classmates were all up and about. Some cheered or congratulated them as they walked by while others rolled their eyes._

_Right as the duo sat down, Paulina came up to them._

"_Hey Danny." Paulina spoke in a sickly sweet voice._

"_Hey." Danny spoke indifferently._

"_So how come you never told me you're the ghost boy? We'll be the best, most popular couple in school!" Paulina clapped to herself gleefully assuming Danny would simply jump at the opportunity. Then she started going on and on about what they'd do together._

"_Paulina…..Paulina!" Finally he grabbed her attention and continued. "We are not a couple, we will never be a couple." He put emphasis on every word in his last sentence._

_Unbeknownst to them the class was listening in on their whole conversation and just had to put there two cents in. Most of the things being said were typical._

'_Ohhh! REJECTED!'_

'_Danny, rejected Paulina.'_

'_Paulina's ugly!'_

"_But-B-but everyone likes me! You can't say no, do you realize the kind of opportunity I'm giving you? I'm your best possible choice!"_

_Danny sighed in agitation. __**'What did I see in this girl.'**__ Danny thought._

"_Look Paulina, I don't like you. I did before when I was clueless to how much of a shallow witch you were."_

_A light bulb suddenly went off in Paulina's head. " it's because of that stupid, loser, Goth freak friend, isn't it? I see you let her think for you, huh?"_

_Danny abruptly stood up almost knocking the chair over. " Do. Not. Call. Her. That. She may have opened my eyes to what you really were but it doesn't change the fact that she was right and it was the truth. News Flash, the world doesn't revolve around you and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

_Danny ran his fingers through his hair trying to keep himself calm. "Paulina ,I usually told Sam to lay-off sometimes because I know she could be pretty harsh but you and your 'buddies' humiliated, tortured, and bugged us since as long ago as I can remember. So yes, I do know what I'm talking about and on behalf of me and the other kids you pick on…just….just stop. Think twice, act once. Remember that." Danny plopped back down in his seat. "Oh, one more thing. You should be more careful about what you say to Sam because I won't always be there to hold her back." He smirked as the shocked Paulina pushed passed the crowd that had gathered around them and went out of his line of site. He half expected her to run away crying but then she'd have to fix her make-up._

_He didn't mean to be so harsh but, maybe she'll take what he said to heart and change…_

"_Wow Danny." Danny turned to his best friend to find him staring in shock. Before he could even attempt to respond, yet another figure was standing before him._

"_So Fentina, you wana pick a fight, you leave my girl out of it."_

_Danny chuckled. " First of all Dash, I wasn't picking a fight, I was simply telling her what she needed to hear. Second, your girl? Did you not just see her practically force me into a relationship?"_

_Dash pulled Danny up by the collar of his shirt. They were pretty much the same height now even though Danny would be picked to be the shortest out of the two. Don't get me wrong, Danny may not be the tallest but he could still whoop Dash. He did it once he could do it again. The only difference between Danny and Dash's muscles was the fact that Danny's were natural and not overly bulky unlike Dash._

"_You got something to say Fen-Toast?"_

"_Dash, clearly I just said what I had to say. I advise you to put me down to avoid causing trouble or have you forgotten what 'Mr. Fen-Toast' did to you not even three weeks ago?" Before Dash could do anything Tucker made his presence known._

"_Hey, lay-off your being stupid Dash…well stupider." Tucker pushed Dash enough to get him to let Danny go._

"_Ok you asked for it Foley."_

_Tucker may not have a lot of muscle but he was there in height, in not taller. But, he wasn't going to back down. Besides he could see Valerie watching and he didn't want her to think he was a chicken._

_Dash raised his fist to strike. " Dash Baxter!" Everyone froze._

_ Lancer swiftly made his way to Dash who turned around to meet his teachers fiery gaze._

"_You are to report to the principal's office and you have detention for the next week!"_

_Now, everyone's jaw was just about at the floor. Lancer NEVER busted a football player, especially Dash._

"_NOW!" Dash yelped like a girl and ran out the room. Lancer looked around at the class only making brief eye contact with Danny and Tucker giving a swift nod before telling everyone to take their seats while starting class like any normal other day._

"_To think we've only been in school ten minutes." Tucker whispered. They both laughed as they decided to actually pay attention today._

_FLASHBACK end…_

"when I think back on it, it's actually pretty funny." Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Not that I didn't love that story, really it was pretty entertaining but, you do realize I've been out of school for almost a month now and you only told me 10 minutes of the first day you guys went back right?"

Danny chuckled. "Well that was the most interesting thing that happened besides having people stare constantly, taking secret pictures, insults, compliments, teachers discussing my situation about maintaining my grades while fighting ghost still, you know, nothing great." Danny explained.

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that all the girls were chasing you and I around for a week and we had to continuously bring our own lunch and eat in the janitor's closet. Even the Janitor didn't leave us alone. He ate in there with us!"

"Turned out he was pretty cool though." Both boys chuckled at the memory.

"Um, back to the girls chasing you?" Sam asked looking irritated. Tucker covered his mouth trying not to laugh as he watched.

"What? I never did anything." Sam leaned back, folded her arms, and stared at him.

Danny started to get a little worried even though he knew he did nothing wrong. "I can't help it if girls are throwing their numbers and love letters at me!" Sam simply raised an eyebrow.

"Saaam! Say something."

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker burst out laughing.

"Dude, *chuckle* you just fell for the oldest trick in the book! She guilt tripped you with 'The eyes'."

"Huh?" Danny was utterly confused.

"Danny, do you really think I would act like that?*laughing* I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything."

He huffed immaturely and pouted."You guys are jerks." Sam and Tucker went into another wave of giggles before Tucker's PDA went off.

"Almost dinner time, I'll se you lovebirds tomorrow!" Tucker ran off and headed for home but not before he stopped half way out the park to catch his breath.

"We need to get him in better shape."Sam stated.

"Yeah, and we need to get you home. It's almost 9." He stood up bringing her with him while changing into his ghost form.

She pouted.

"Your too cute for your own good." He picked her up bridal style making her blush even though she should be used to this by now. "But don't worry. In about three weeks we'll have time on our side having the time of our lives."

"Ok 'Mr. Cheesy Lines' I'll be looking forward to it."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hehehe...wow. Been a while huh?**

**I have no words for you guys except that i'm truly and utterly sorry. Wow, i always hated when authors did stuff like this but i cant complain now. #TheStruggle**

**Seriously though, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer without giving toooooo much away. I know I deserve to be punched for my absence but hey you can chew me out i reviews if it'll make you feel better.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Sammy-kins, this is your stop!" Danny said with a laughing smile on his face before it was wiped away by a smack to the back of his head.<p>

"DON'T call me that." Sam brooded at him. She was already mad he brought her home practically an hour early; now he wanted to start calling her by her severely hated nickname her mom gave her.

Danny stared at Sam with puppy dog eyes until she turned to look at him.

"Danny, stop! Your eyes have some kind of overwhelming forgiveness curse on them or something…" Sam smiled at him and he knew he was finally forgiven… "I still don't like the fact that you brought me home well before 10 pm knowing I don't want to be home yet!" …or maybe not.

"I know but Sam…think about it like this, if I do more than abide by these rules, as in bring you home earlier than supposed to, not getting _caught_ popping in unannounced, and getting In their good graces; everything will go a lot smoother for you and me!"

Sam sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess your right…this time."

Danny smirked. "Yeah for once the tables have turned."

She smiled at him as he started to shuffle his feet around and rub the back of his neck. Sam blushed slightly she knew he wanted to give her a kiss goodbye so she decided to save him the trouble with newfound boldness and gave him a quick put passionate peck on the lips. "See ya tomorrow Danny." She walked inside of her humble abode, Danny's goofy smile disappearing from her view as she closed the door.

"Yeah, see ya." He smiled a little wider as he took of I the air headed home. For the first time in a while things were looking up for him now that he had little time to think about how everything turned out.

That is until his phone started to ring. He whipped out his phone to see his mom was calling and answered it. "Hel-" Danny cringed and quickly brought the phone away from his ear as she stared yelling into it. All he caught were bits and pieces of her tirade but it was enough for him to understand why she was mad. "Mom….mom! I-…yes ok I'm sorry I yelled but I had to get your attention…..yes….yes I'm on my way home now…..I didn't mean t-…..I'm sor- no I was with Sam last night because- NO! no ,no ,no mom! Didn't you read my note?...Well I know that, I hadn't intended to stay the night but-….I'm sorry I didn't call but-….no Sam was upset and I couldn't leave her like that so I stayed to comfort her….. her parents-." Danny couldn't get another word in after his mom started yelling again about Sam's parents saying who knows what. But luckily he was almost home and could see the Fenton works sign from here.

He waited until he walked through the door to actually hang up as to avoid upsetting his mom. She was in the living room ranting still until she heard the dial tone. But before she could get mad about him hanging up on her he spoke.

"Mom, I'm right behind you."

"Oh Danny! You don't know how worried we we're! You were gone all last night and all today and not one phone call!" Danny looked down at the floor. He understood how nerve wrecking that could be for them considering they finally knew about his dangerous alternate life.

"I know mom and I'm sorry, I just got a little caught up. I promise it won't happen again….but at least I got in before curfew today right?" Danny struggled to keep up his half smile when his mom had such a set, firm face pointed at him showing him that she was not amused.

"The only reason I'm not that mad at you is because you we're helping Sam. I know how her parents are…especially her mother" She mumbled that last part under her breath. Danny smiled at her a little but it quickly faded with her next sentence. "But just because you got away with it this one time, don't make it a habit. At least call before you decide our suddenly not coming home." Danny nodded. "Well I'm going to try to get your father out of the lab tonight, he's been down there all day. Goodnight sweetie." His mom came up to him standing in the living room and gave him a kiss on the head before she headed downstairs while he headed up.

It was only about 9:30 as of now which was a little early to hit the hay but hey why not turn in a little early. He opted to take a shower in the morning as he put on his pj's. Then he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth for the night.

Well into the scrubbing he saw jazz come to the doorway of the bathroom, probably to get ready for bed herself. "So look who decided to come home." Jazz smiled/laughed at him as he grunted in annoyance, he'd already had an earful from their mom and he wasn't ready for another from his sister.

"Relax, I heard mom chew you out already and I definitely don't need to say anything…..but I do have a question." Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"How was it staying with Sam last night?" Danny spit all the toothpaste out of his mouth immediately.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Did I say you guys did anything?" Jazz smirked at him.

"Well no…."

"Did you guys do anything?" Danny frowned in annoyance once again.

"Goodnight Jazz." He walked out the bathroom and towards his room.

"That's not an answer!" All she got I response was a door closed harder than necessary. She turned back to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Well then, ok Mr. rude."

**The next day…**

*Ring* *ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

"Mmmm.."

*Ring* *Ring*

"Noooo…."

*Ring* *Ring*

Danny blearily opened his eyes halfway.

*Ring* *Ring*

He opened them a little wider as he saw his phone had disrupted his slumber and was ringing.

Danny sluggishly grabbed his phone from his nightstand and answered it sleepily.

"helmmm…" Danny mumbled.

"Danny."

"Mmmm?"

"Are you even awake enough to know who this is?"

"Candyland…"

"Oh god ok I don't have time for this. This is Sam! I'm calling to tell you that I have to go to the doctor for a check-up today so I won't be able to hang out with you and Tucker until later. Danny?"

"I got the checks…."

"Danny….Danny! Ok I have to go and since your probably not registering anything I'm saying I'll send you a text so you don't freak later….uh bye." Danny had already nodded off again, pleasantly unaware of the fact that is was well past noon already.

**2 p.m…..**

"Danny…..Danny….Danny….Danny…..Danny….Danny…Danny!" Tucker pushed Danny back and forth in an attempt to wake him up. He was getting fed up when he still didn't budge. Then he suddenly remembered what Sam would do to them when they wouldn't get up.

Tucker ran out to the bathroom, took a cup and filled it with ice cold water. He came back and dumped it over Danny's face…didn't even twitch.

"That's a little weird." Tucker double checked to make sure Danny was breathing and he definitely was considering the occasional snore that popped out. He smacked Danny's cheek a couple times to see if that would work.

When that didn't work, Tucker bent down to his ear. "DAANNNYYY!" He yelled loudly right into his ear. Danny STILL didn't wake up.

Then Jazz walked into the room. "Why are you yelling Tucker!?"

"Danny won't wake up!"

"What?" Jazz swiftly walked to his bed. "Is he breathing?" Jazz checked fpr herself even after she heard Tucker say yes.

"Well did you-"

"-Throw cold water on him? Yes."

"Did yo-"

"-Slap him senseless? Yes."

"Well-"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was about to say!"

"Did I yell in his ear." Tucker stated.

" No, I wasn't going to say that because I OBVIOUSLY heard you. I was going to say 'well we need to get my mom because this might be something serious.'"

"….Oh."

**A travel downstairs to retrieve the Fenton mom and a return to Danny's room later…..**

"Mom he won't wake up." Jazz stated as she walked in behind her mother as well as her dad.

"Did yo-"

"Ok before we start this again, yes he's breathing, yes we dumped water on him, yes we slapped him, and yes we yelled in his ear." Jazz stated matter-of-factly.

Actually I was going to ask if you saw anything suspicious?" her mom asked simply which caused her daughter to blush in embarrassment. But she quickly snapped out of it.

"What? No, why?" Before her mom could answer Jazz had already figured why she asked. "Mom! Just because you just found out about Danny's ghost half doesn't mean that everything that's going on with him is dangerous or ghost related!"

"You can't blame a mother for worrying." Jack then stepped forward on the other side of Danny's bed, grabbed him, and stood him up on is feet. Danny's head lulled to the side and his whole body looked limp.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I'm standing him up, sometimes people stand up on their own and wake up." Jack let go of Danny and he immediately started to fall ad almost hit the ground until Jack luckily stopped him. "…hehe but not always."

Maddie sighed. "Ok jack just pick him up and bring him down to the lab."

"You got it sweet cheeks." Both adults headed downstairs with their son.

Tucker looked to Jazz. "So… this is kinda embarrassing but…can you go to the hospital with me?"

Jazz looked at him. "Tucker why are you even going to the hospital? You've never been one to go there first when something's wrong with you."

"Actually, it's Sam. She got called in for a check-up at like 12 but when it was about 1:30 I tried to call to see how everything was but she didn't answer, then I called Danny and he didn't answer. So I called her parents' house phone, who luckily answered, and very VERY reluctantly told me that she was still at the hospital and the doctor said she might be a while. That was a bit weird since a check-up shouldn't take that long so I tried calling Danny again and figured he'd want to know but after a while of no answering I decided to come over and get him and well…you know the rest."

Jazz took a moment to think. "Hmm….this is a bit strange. Come on I'll drive us to the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so...Review? Flames? Criticism? Angry rants about how long i've been gone? Lol but i do prefer nice reviews over everything else...just saying.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**I seriously meant to update sooner but my cousin had the CPU all week. Soorrrrry! But here you go! Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Tucker and Jazz headed out of Danny's room towards the stairs.<p>

Halfway down Jazz spoke again. "Let's just check and see about Danny really quick before we go."

"OK." They both turned through the living room, into the kitchen towards the lab and headed down the stairs.

They were greeted with the site of Maddie and Jack frantically looking around for something while Danny laid on the lab table.

"Uh…mom? What's going on?" Maddie jumped a little and turned to face her daughter swiftly before going through some more cabinets.

"Your brother, sweetie, he was drugged. Put into an induced state of sleep. It-"

"What?! What drug mom? Is he gona be ok? They didn't overdose or-"

"Jazz! Calm. Down. He was injected in his back muscle and he's fine for now but if we don't find the Haloperidol to counteract the effects before he wakes up it could be very bad."

"What drug was given to him in the first place?" Tucker asked in a concerned voice, stealing the words right from Jazz's mouth.

"It was a drug called Ketamine." Maddie talked to them all the while continuing to shift through the cabinets.

"Oh no!" Jazz started to spaz out. "If- i-IIf he wakes up, who knows what he'll do! Ketamine causes confusion! Hallucinations! Unusual thoughts! Extreme fear! Jerky muscle movement! Dizziness! Nausea! V-" Tucker slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Jazz calm down! You're freaking me out!"

"You SHOULD be freaked out! Danny is a super powered teen that may go through some serious side effects that may cause him to hurt himself and those around him!"

"I realize that but standing here being a spaz-a-tron won't help him!" Tucker looked back to Maddie. "Mrs. Fenton is there anything we can do to help?"

It seems like she had shifted through the last possible place for the counter drug before she turned around. "Jack did you find any?" Jack yelled a no from across the room. "Ok Jazz, Tucker I need you to go get some Haloperidol from the drug store. I have no idea when Danny might wake up so you need to be quick." Jazz looked to Tucker, who looked at her, then both looked back to Maddie. "GO!"

They both scampered up the stairs and ran through the house, Jazz grabbing her keys on the way out the door. They hopped into the car and Jazz hurriedly pulled off. "Ok, there's a drug store on 2nd street and Amity Ave."

"Jazz that's like a 10 minute drive! There's gota be something closer…" Tucker's phone rang and he pulled it out. "It's Sam!" He answered the call.

"Hey Tuck! I just got out of surgery and actually got my phone so I could make a call to you guys. By the way, have you talked to Danny? He hasn't answered his phone and he seemed out of it earlier an-"

"Surgery?! What could you possibly have needed that for?" Tucker half-yelled. In the background Sam heard Jazz asking a similar question.

"Uh, was that Jazz?"

"Yes it was we're in the car on our way to the drug store."

"Why are you going to a drug store with Jazz?"

"Danny was drugged with ke-"

"Danny was drugged?! Tucker why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was just abou-"

"What was he drugged with? Is he ok? Where is he? How di-"

"Sam! He's fine for now ok but he might not be if he wakes up before we get him some Haloperidol and soon."

"Tucker, the drug store is closed! It's Sunday!"

"What why wouldn't you say that sooner?!"

"Why didn't you tell me Danny had been drugged sooner!?"

Jazz sighed irritated with the bickering teens and snatched the phone from Tucker.

"Jazz that's illegal to drive while on the phone!" Jazz shot him an annoyed look. "Shutting up now…"

"Sam, this is Jazz."

"Thank gosh, somebody who actually knows something. Ok, the drug store is closed Jazz, it's Sunday."

Jazz frowned and suddenly stopped the car. Lucky for her this wasn't a busy street.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted indignantly and frowned as he was ignored.

"How could I forget? Where are we going to get the stuff now?"

"I got you covered; I'll call our personal delivery service and have them deliver the…what was it?"

"Haloperidol."

"Right, Haloperidol, I'll have them deliver it to you ASAP but you might have to wait 30-40 minutes at the most because it isn't exactly the most common request."

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn't in an ideal time slot but it's the next best thing as of now. "Ok, ok. We'll head back to my house then." Jazz turned around and headed back to the house. They'd only gotten about five minutes away.

"Ok, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"But, didn't you just have surgery?"

"Yeah but I'm fine, it wasn't a big deal."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to at least get a day rest or something-"

"Well they're going to have to deal with it because I'm coming."

"B-"

"Nothing you say will make me stay. See you in a little bit." Sam hung up.

"So I take it Sam's on her way." Tucker stated in a no way surprised voice.

"Yeah but she might hurt herself more by stressing her body after a surgery."

"That she never told us what it was exactly for, by the way."

Jazz could see the Fenton household coming into view. "Well yeah, but, it wouldn't matter. Surgery is Surgery and in some way shape or form she needs to heal and in order to heal she needs to rest." As they pulled up in front of the house, Tucker chose to not say anything right now seeing as nothing he said would make a difference.

They both hightailed it back to the lab once they were inside.

"That was fast….where's…..?"

"The store is closed mom and before you say anything we talked to Sam and she's sending her personal delivery person to our house with some of the medicine. It shouldn't take more than 40 minutes."

Maddie glanced at Danny. "Hopefully that's fast enough."

"Even if he wakes up….we can still inject the stuff into him right?"

"Yes, but it will be unnecessarily hard considering the possible effects." Tucker nodded in understanding.

Everybody just sort of…..stood, stood in the room a little awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next besides wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...Like it? Love it? Hate it?...Love it?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chappie! I would've uploaded sooner but sharing the computer gets pretty inconvenient...**

**ALSO, there's a lot of "medical" terms in here and I did my best to explain them. Everything is real despite how it may sound and I did a considerable amount of research on everything but if you notice something that's inaccurate don't hesitate to let me know, I'll change it. :D**

* * *

><p>Maddie steadily paced around the room as they continued to wait for the Haloperidol.<p>

"How long has it been now?" Maddie looked to Jazz.

"Mom, you just asked me that 2 minutes ago…..for like the 100th time!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I would really rather give him the medicine before he wakes."

" I still don't see the big deal…..if he wakes before we give it to him we can just hold him or something and give it to him then right?" Tucker half-asked.

"Tuck need I remind you that Danny is half-ghost and the possible symptoms that may come with his consciousness mixed with his powers would make it incredibly hard to give him the drug."

Tucker took out his PDA and typed furiously for a few seconds before looking back to Jazz and Mrs. Fenton. "According to my PDA only up to 40% of patients experience side effects and…wow, that's a lot of side effects…."

Jazz just nodded her head knowingly. She looked at the clock which said 2:48. "It's almost been 30 minutes now….and Danny was already sleep before we found him and who knows how long. I think he's gona wake up before the medicine gets here and I think we should restrain him."

"What good is restraining him if he can just go intangible?"

"Tucker we are in a house full of ghost hunters….more specifically ghost proof item." Jazz straight faced him.

"Well, you have a point…"

"Jazz is right. We never did check to even see how much they injected into Danny or injected…too much." Maddie looked over to Danny as his chest rose and fell steadily. "But the latter isn't really possible since he's breathing." Maddie walked over to the table Danny was laying on, Jazz mimicking her actions and Tucker following close behind. "Ok, reach und-"

"Fudge is done!" Jack came pounding down the stairs with a tray in hand. "Anything?" He asked as he saw everyone standing around Danny.

"No we were just about to tie him down." Maddie turned back to Danny only to see that his arms were red and his face was steadily following.

"Uh…..that's not a good sign." Tucker stated.

"It's Erythema, one of the side effects which causes the skin to turn red in some places." Jazz put some pressure on his arm causing the redness to disappear momentarily before returning. "Yep, it's one of the less severe side effects but it's still a side effect which brings on the possibility of him experiencing more."

Suddenly Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Woah." Tucker was a little shocked to say the least. Danny's eyes were moving rapidly around with seemingly no distinct object to look at. "Um…"

Jazz looked at Danny's eyes closely but truth be told she couldn't tell if he was experiencing Nystagmus or diplopia. "I can't tell."

"Can't tell what Jazz?"

"If this is Nystagmus or Diplopia."

Tucker stared at Jazz blankly. "In other words?"

"I cant tell if he's uncontrollably moving his eyes erratically or if he's seeing double of everything." Tucker nodded and looked back to Danny.

Maddie stuck her finger in front of his face and moved it slowly. His eyes weren't necessarily following so it was safe to assume. "Nystagmus."

"Ok, ok. We need to strap him down like right now just to be safe." Jazz, Maddie, and Tucker all strapped Danny down with his arms at his sides and straps going over his chest, waist, and feet.

Maddie was getting more worried by the second. It wasn't a pretty site to look at someone uncontrollably moving their eyes around, especially your own son. She knew all the possible things that could end up harming Danny and she couldn't bear to think about it.

"Mom, calm down. We need you to help us." Maddie looked at her daughter and could tell she was holding back her fears for her brother as well, or trying to.

Maddie looked down at Danny to see him arching his back and hissing in pain. "I think he was injected in his back, there is usually pain near the injection site."

All they could do was stand back as Danny tried his best not to let his back touch the table. He unknowingly was making it worse on himself due to the straps keeping him mostly on the table.

His eyes were once again closed as he attempted to get away from the pain. Then….

…..the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" They all shouted at the same time.

All four proceeded to argue about who would do what and failed to notice Danny staring fearfully at all of them. They also failed to notice that the bell had stopped ringing until….

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at none other than-

"Sam?" Mrs. Fenton asked

Sam walked swiftly from the stairs to the group. "What's going on? Is that Danny behind you?"

"Sam how'd you get in?" jazz asked curiously.

"I went around back and went through the back door and used the key in the pot tree." Sam tried to see behind Jazz who was blocking her view. "But, that's not important. Let me see Danny. Did you give him the medicine?" Sam looked at Maddie who was paying her undivided attention to what she knew was Danny. She also looked pretty panicked.

Sam stalked forward and somewhat roughly moved Jazz aside in order to get a better look at Danny. " What- Why is he red?"

Danny's eyes suddenly moved his attention from his mother's face to Sam's upon hearing her voice.

"Why does he look terrified?" Sam asked curiously she reached out her hand to touch him only to hear him let out a tiny yell and attempt to free himself. She pulled her hand back.

"I think he's hallucinating." Maddie informed everyone.

"So you didn't give him the medicine?!" Sam half shrieked.

"The medicine never came Sam." Tucker stated

Sam looked at her phone which said 3:05. "But…."

She looked back to Danny who was breathing erratically with his eyes shut tight.

"Tachycardia. His heart rate is about-" Jazz put her hand on his chest, probably not the brightest idea though considering he yelled out causing her to yank her hand back. "uh…about 100 bpm I can only assume since I couldn't feel his heart beat without him yelling."

Doesn't take a wiz to know that's not normal.

"We need to unstrap him." Maddie stated somewhat calmly.

"WHAT?!" Tucker, Jazz, and Sam yelled.

"She's right."

"WHAT?!"

"If he stays on this table in pain, scared, and strapped down it could only cause more harm to him, especially since we don't have the Haloperidol." Maddie said moving her hand towards the strap only to be stopped by Jazz.

"If he doesn't stay on the table he'll possibly inflict more pain on himself, he'll have the option of running out, if he's scared now imagine how he'll be when he can see everything else besides his immediate view from rotating his head. If we let him out, what happens if he goes ghost?"

As Maddie and Jazz pointed out the flaws in each other's plan, Sam looked to Tucker. "Maybe she's right."

"Who Jazz?'

"No, Mrs. Fenton. He could have a heart attack or something if he continues on like this, not to mention with all of us yelling over his head." Tucker looked to Danny for a moment and then back to Sam.

"I think you're right."

Tucker and Sam covertly walked over to the table and started undoing the straps with tucker at the feet and Sam at his chest. Just as she undid the chest strap Jazz pulled her back.

"Sam!" But her yelling was useless as Danny wiggled his hand from under the waist straps and just as Tucker finished the feet strap Danny kicked his leg out, narrowly missing Tucker who had stumbled back.

Danny sat up and frantically pulled at the waist strap.

"Danny, sweetie. Calm down we won't hurt you." Danny snapped his head to his right only to have his eyes widen even further in fear as he scrambled to get off the table. He pulled and pulled and tried to scamper back. Eventually, Danny had managed to get from under the waist strap….at the cost of his pants. Thankfully, his boxers stayed on.

As he scampered off the table he went to the corner of the room that was furthest from everyone.

Sam blushed and averted her eyes. Jazz grimaced. Maddie didn't seem fazed and looked on worried. Jack held an amused look along with Tucker.

"Wow, really? Danny Phantom wears Danny Phantom boxers? Who would've guessed?" Tucker said sarcastically.

"Tuck this is hardly the time." Sam said.

"Says the one who can't even look at boxer boy." Sam blushed a new shade of red.

Danny stood in the corner shaking profusely looking at every face that formed a semi-circle around him.

"Danny…"

Danny looked at Jazz, eyes still wide with fear.

"We're your friends. It's me, Tucker."

Danny started to shake his head back and forth slowly.

"I think the cognitive impairments caused by the Ketamine may be setting in."

Sam disregarded what Jazz said and took a small step forward causing Danny to stare at her feet. " Danny…I won't hurt you." She took another step forward.

Danny backed up as far as he could go.

Sam held her hands up for him to see openly as she slowly walked toward him.

"Sam…maybe you shouldn't." You could see plain as day that Danny was breathing too fast for his own good and sweating buckets.

Sam turned to look at Tuck briefly. "Don't worry, I-" Sam turned back towards Danny only to see he wasn't there anymore. "- got this?"

She frantically looked in the general area they were in. "Where'd he go?!"

"Wellll….assuming he's not in his right state of mind, I think he doesn't really know how to use his powers or even realize he has powers at the moment and has reverted back to that awkward time when he first got his powers and his emotions would get the better of him causing his powers to go wild. Hence him going intangible and through the wall….out of site….into….Amity." Realization sunk into everyone as they realized what really just happened.

Jazz looked at her mom. "I'm not the kind to say I told you so, especially in a situation like this. So I won't say I told you so."

Maddie looked at her daughter disapprovingly.

"What? I said I wasn't gona say I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...What'd you think? Too much? too Little?<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok this is what we'll do. Jack and I will take the Fenton RV and look for Danny. Jazz, Sam and Tucker, you take jazz's car and start looking. He couldn't have gotten very far seeing as he doesn't seem to comprehend his powers." Maddie walked over to the Fenton ghost supply closet. She grabbed the Fenton fishing rods out and tossed one to each of the kids and kept one for Jack and herself.<p>

"When did you guys make so many?"

"Dad did it. After that one time with the dragon ghost he tried to improve the rods so they'd be better and stronger."

"YEP!" Jack boasted proudly. "Each one has a special feature too. Sam, yours can detect a ghost signature for as long as the rope can travel….well supposedly. Tucker, yours can create a powerful wind that will suck that ghost right into the rope of the rod and tangle them in it….supposedly. Jazz-pants, yours….um…" Jack scratched his head in confusion. "I don't remember actually."

Jazz examined the handle which had a button on the side of it. "Will this tell us what it does?" Before she even gave her dad a chance to respond she pressed the button.

But instead of the rod and string popping out, the evil hotdogs that used to be in the fridge started shooting out.

"Ahh!" Jazz dropped the handle, which was actually a hotdog shooter that looked like a handle.

Sam and Tucker had jumped onto the table Danny was previously on. "How can that many hotdogs even fit in there?!" Tucker screamed as they started coming towards the table.

Jack whistled and all 1…2…3…4…5, All 8 hotdogs came to him and jumped into his hands. "Now I remember! While I was modifying the fishing rods, I got hungry and accidently made a hotdog maker." Jack petted the little hotdogs on the head.

Maddie straight faced Jack momentarily before looking back to Jazz and tossing her the fishing rod in her own hands. "Here sweetie that one has an extra strong string and it automatically starts to reel itself back in when it latches on to something."

"Thanks mom." She watched as her parents walked through the lab to the stairs.

"Be careful." Maddie said quickly before they finally went upstairs and headed to the Fenton RV.

As soon as they were out of sight Jazz turned to Sam and Tucker who were still on the table. "Get down and come help me."

Both teens jumped off the table and walked over to the part of the room that held the Spector speeder in it. "Ok let's get the regular equipment we used to always get."

Sam suited up with the Fenton earphones or her 'earrings', a Fenton thermos, her scooter, and the Fenton net shooter.

Tucker grabbed the same things Sam grabbed but instead of the net shooter he grabbed the nine-tails device.

Jazz grabbed the Fenton earphones, a Fenton thermos, the boooo-merang, and the bubble gun they took from Vlad after that whole contest business. She had a car so she wouldn't need the scooter.

"Ok-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! We're trying to catch Danny, not kill him!" Tucker stated looking at the booo-merang mistakenly taking it for the dooo-merang.

"Tucker, that's not the doooo-merang. That's the first one that just finds him, no try to blow him up." Tucker made an 'ohhh' formation with his mouth.

"Right I new that."

"Actually, how did Danny get rid of the dooo-merang the second time?"

"Well…" Tucker started to talk but was cut off by Jazz.

"As much as I'd like to take a walk down memory lane, we don't have time for this. We can talk about it later." Jazz started shoo-ing them towards the stairs where their own legs kicked in and they all walked up the stairs. "Ok I say we all go in different directions and contact each other if we see Danny."

"Great plan, never could've thought that up." Tucker said sarcastically.

Jazz glared at Tucker. "I don't here you coming up with anything mister."

Sam saw the beginning of a potential argument so she decided to break it up before it even began. "Okkk! Considering there's a line of tire tracks headed west, it's safe to assume your parents went that way Jazz. So, I'll go east."

"I'll go North." Jazz said.

"Well I guess I'll go northwest." Tucker smirked and chuckled which was abruptly stopped by a punch to the shoulder from Sam.

"This is not the time to joke around."

"Ugh,fine…I'm still going north west." Sam rolled her eyes and hopped on the scooter they had dragged upstairs.

"Fine, if we don't find anything in our general area we can all head South and look together."

Jazz and Tucker both nodded their heads as they hopped into their respective vehicles and headed out to search for their brother, friend, and boyfriend.

**Jack and Maddie's POV…**

Jack was zooming through the streets like he wasn't driving a huge RV 'looking' for Danny.

"Jack maybe you should slow down so we can actually SEE if Danny is anywhere around us!" Maddie half yelled.

"Sure thing baby." Jack slammed down on the brakes. Luckily they both had on their seatbelts so nothing but a minor whiplash was inflicted on Maddie with Jack seemingly unaffected.

After Maddie recovered from the slight pain, she looked up through the windshield and was shell-shocked to say the least.

"This has ghost written all over it!" Jack yelled grabbing the Fenton bazooka.

"Jack! I don't think we should be grabbing hostile weapons. Remember, we are looking for Danny."

The area they were in was ruined. The fire hydrant was spewing out water, traffic lights hanging, craters in the ground, smoke coming from the window off a building, and it was an overall disaster area.

"Danny-boy couldn't have done this! Those aren't craters, I've seen them before." Jack and Maddie unbuckled and stepped out the RV to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection, the craters DID look a bit unusual.

"It looks a little like…" Maddie lifted her goggles off of her eyes.

"A footprint!" Jack brought out the Bazooka from the RV. "A dragon footprint! Ohhh, you're not gona get away this time."

Maddie's immediate thought was that the Ghost who had caused this damage was after Danny and in his disgruntled state she wasn't sure how long he'd last. She went and grabbed her own blaster guns from the RV.

"Ok, Jack but just keep an eye out for Danny." Maddie turned around from the RV only to see Jack talking to a young girl; she looked about Jazz's age. She walked until she was almost next to Jack in order to hear the conversation.

"- and it's about 5 stories high. I know it's around here somewhere. So have you seen it?"

The girl looked _ghostly _pale. She shook her head no. That's when she finally noticed Maddie. "Have you ever been to a ball before?"

Maddie was slightly surprised by the question. "Well yes, I have."

The girl's soft facial expression turned into a deep frown. "I wanted to go to the ball but my mom wouldn't let me."

"Oh dear, I'm sure there will be others." Maddie's maternal instincts started to kick in.

The girl let one tear slip down her face and Maddie noticed her necklace started to glow? "No, I wanted to go to THAT ball! THE ball!" The girl started to grow, dress ripping, claws forming, tail sprouting. "I CANT EVER GOOOO!" The last part came out as more of a roar than anything else.

"Well what do ya know….the dragons a girl!"

Maddie face palmed.

**Jazz's POV… **

Jazz was driving along at a slower than usual pace but it was Sunday and a lot of people weren't out today which made it easier for her.

"Hmm…." She had been driving around for a bit now and still no sign of Danny. But luck was on her side today, or so she thought, when she heard a scream. Jazz put the pedal to the metal and turned left on Cooky St. at the light. She drove a little way down the street until she came to a stop in front of a small café. She looked in to see none other than Ember McClain on the café stage.

"You call that music? Ha! I'll show you real music!" Ember pulled out her guitar.

Jazz ran into the café which didn't go unnoticed by everyone due to the little ringing bell. "Umm…Ember! I'm here to stop you from harassing these people!"

Ember just smirked. "This song goes out to the ghost brat's sister." She held her hand high ready to strum down.

All Jazz could do was gulp.

**Sam's POV…**

Sam was riding her little scooter as fast as she could while still being able to see well enough around her to look for Danny. She continued to drive down Road Ave. until she came to an intersection. She looked further down the street and noticed people in nets EVERYWHERE. In the street, hanging out cars, hanging from a lamp post, stuck to windows, anywhere you could think of someone was there in a net.

"What the heck?"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Ghost boys mate."

Sam whipped around to discover Skulker hovering further back above her. She narrowed her eyes. "Skulker!"

"Yes, the gretest ghost hunter alive!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Technically you are dead."

"You know-"

"Did somebody say TECHNUS! Master of all things electronic, Master of all things 2.0, Master of the mullet?!"

"No you fool! No one called you horrifying name or long winded speech."

"Now YOU listen HERE! I am TECHNUS! I AM a GENIUS! I-"

"Oh shut up! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Technus looked from Skulker to the street.

"No, I don't see you in the middle of anything."

Skulker also proceeded to look at the street only to see no sight of Sam.

"See what you've done! I was about to make a great catch!"

"I didn't do anything! The mighty TECHNUS never messes up!"

Both ghost started arguing back and forth and failed to notice Sam run across from her position behind the mailbox to an alleyway between two buildings.

"Sam!" Sam jumped and quickly turned around only to see a man trapped against the wall in a net. Upon closer inspection she recognized his face.

"Harold! What? How?" Sam looked under the net and saw the scooter he usually rides around on to deliver the Manson family's packages and sure enough there was a package strapped in the back that was headed to the Fenton household. "The Haloperidol!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that but as you can see I got a little caught up."

Sam tried to pull on the net only to be shocked by it. "Ow!" That was unusual; Skulkers nets never usually harmed anyone but Danny.

But she didn't have much time to really dwell on that because Skulker had heard her scream.

"HahA! I have found the girl! ME! TECHNUS!"

Skulker scowled and punched Technus away from the alley for the time being.

"Now I will not let you disappear again." Skulker aimed his gun at Sam.

**Tucker's POV…**

Tucker had ended up going northwest like he said and even though the girls thought it was a joke, he knew this way if something were to happen to any of them they'd all be a good distance away from one another in case one needed help.

"My genius is underappreciated man." He continued strolling along on his scooter down various streets looking for any sign of Danny.

"Daannnnnyyyyy! Daaaannnnnnny!" He'd been calling out every so often for his friend just in case there's a chance he'd be sober enough to respond by now.

"Daaaaan- Omfph!" Tucker fell off his scooter due to his wheel catching on a box laying in the street. "What? A box?" Tucker looked down the rest of the street to see it littered with them. "How did I miss that?" Tucker stood up and dusted himself off but something was missing. "My baby! Where's my baby?!" Tucker looked frantically for his PDA but it was nowhere in sight. He looked a few feet further and noticed something shine briefly on the street. He ran over to it only to drop to his knees in devastation. "Nooooo!" Tucker cradled the pieces of his PDA. It must've flown from him when he fell from his scooter.

"Boo!"

Tucker took no notice to the sudden sound by his ear. "My baby…"

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost circled to the front of Tucker who finally looked up. "Fear me!"

Tucker noticed a box that was mysteriously following the Box Ghost around but his attention quickly shifted back to his PDA.

The Box Ghost was annoyed that he couldn't even get this familiar humans attention. So he lifted another box and threw it at his head.

"Owww!" Tucker rubbed his head.

"Ha! I have done it! I have defeated you with the almighty box! Just like I have captured the Ghost Boy!"

Tucker paused for a second to register what he just heard. "Wait you what?"

The Box Ghost seemed to have realized he said too much. "I have said to much!"

Tucker then looked at the box next to the ghost. "What's in the box?"

"It is nothing of your concern! Certainly not the Ghost Boy in his underpants."

* * *

><p>L<strong>ike? Love? Dislike? Let me know!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Sooooo Sorry this took so long. It's been a hectic couple of weeks but i'm back and ready to bust out these chapters for you guys for being so patient! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>With Jack and Maddie….<strong>

Maddie rolled to the side away from the fire breathing dragon's extremely hot breath. As soon as she gained her bearings, she started shooting at the dragon with her blasters who merely grunted in annoyance and attempted to squash Maddie with her huge, gigantic, dragon foot. Maddie jumped away again.

"Jack shoot the dragon with your bazooka!"

Maddie watched as Jack took aim….

"Wait! On second thought sweetie, your aims not all that great. Let's switch." Maddie took the Fenton bazooka, with potential energy to take out a good chunk of anything, and gave him her little blasters.

Jack pouted. "I never get to shoot anymore."

Maddie ignored him nicely as she focused back on the dragon who had took a particular liking to destroying the multi-story building on the corner.

She took aim at the back of the dragon and shot the bazooka.

It connected with the dragon but didn't visibly do any damage.

"RAAAAAAWR!"…..but it definitely still hurt. The dragon turned around with a chunk of concrete in its hand and threw it towards them.

"Take cover!" Maddie yelled. Both Maddie and Jack dove out the way just as the concrete block hit the ground where they were previously standing, spreading dust everywhere….including all over them.

Maddie coughed. "Ok so what's plan C?"

**Jazz's POV…..**

"Ahh!" Jazz covered her ears in pain, as did the rest of the customers in the café when Ember strummed her guitar.

"Like my new frequency? Even those little ear bud things can't protect you from this one." The frequency finally stopped emitting from her guitar and everyone could relax….well as much as one would relax in the presence of a ghost.

Ember hopped down from the small stage and walked the short distance over to Jazz who was just now getting up.

Jazz backed up, holding up the Fenton thermos, as Ember stepped forward. "St-stay back!" Her voice sounded a lot more confident in her head.

"Oh no! She's got the thermos, what ever shall I do?!"

Jazz frowned and pressed down on the button to activate the thermos sending a blinding blue light towards Ember.

Nothing happened.

"Whaaa-"

"Surprise, surprise!" Ember chuckled as Jazz stumbled back into the wall. Ember came up and smacked the thermos out her hand. "Now, where were we?"

**Sam POV….**

Sam had nowhere to go as Skullker advanced on her.

"Now I've got you, you'll be my ticket to a better suit!"

"What?" Sam was thoroughly confused. But, before Skullker could even say anything, Technus appeared once more and he was definitely violating Skullker's personal bubble.

"How DARE you hit TECHNUS!" Skullker rolled his eyes, with the gun still pointed at Sam.

"You're lucky I didn't do worse than that. Now, I have a job to do."

"Don't you mean WE have a job to do? You were assigned as MY partner."

Skullker scowled at this. "I don't need you and YOU were assigned as MY partner! I'm the actual hunter here!"

Sam looked between the two. "Job?" She muttered.

"Well your doing a pretty horrible job! How hard can it be to catch his girl!"

Sam frowned to herself. _'His girl?! Who the heck are they talking about? It couldn't possibly be Danny!'_

"Hunting is an ART! It takes time to do these things! You can't just go in, shoot the place up, and call it a day!"

Technus yelled. "That's exactly what you did! AND you still didn't even catch the girl!"

Skullker pointed the gun at Technus now. "I was just about to but you keep ruining it!"

Technus glanced at the gun. "I'll show you how to catch a human!" Technus swiped the gun from Skullker.

"Hey! What are y- Give that back!" Skullker reached for the gun and they both started trying to pry it out of the others hand.

They went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth…. And back and forth until…. Skullker unsurprisingly pried it successfully out of Technus's hand.

Technus frowned. "Fine! Just get her already!"

Skullker rolled his eyes and looked back to where Sam was but all he saw was Harold still trapped to the wall. He looked to his right to see her slowly creeping to the street. "Hey!"

Sam froze momentarily before swiftly turning around. "Oh hey Skullker! Heh, I was just….you know…"

"No I do not know! But I know that I am tired of you and I am tired of that fool Technus!" He aimed the gun at her and finally shot it, causing a net to come out. But due to the considerable distance, she had time to jump out the way but not before the net caught her foot.

"Argggh!" Sam yelled in pain as the net shocked her when it came in contact with her leg. She scrambled to tear it off her foot which only caused more shocks to flow through her causing a fresh scream.

"Hmmm, how odd….I have it set to ghost boy net so it shouldn't shock this insolent human."

Sam stopped struggling as she figured the less she did the more the shocking stopped until she was completely still.

"Oh now you've done it! He said to bring her back unscathed!" Technus yelled while secretly smirking on the inside.

Skullker scowled and looked over to him. "Then I'll just inform him how you took my gun and shot her without my consent."

Technus stared at Skullkers menacing face for a minute. "Or….I guess this could be our little secret."

Skullker started to head over to Sam until he felt something puny run into him. He looked down. "Ghost boy!"

Danny looked up in awe….

**Tucker' POV…**

"Dude! I know Danny's in the box!" Tucker yelled as he flailed his arms around in the air. They had been arguing for almost five minutes now.

"The Ghost boy is not in this almighty powerful box!" Tucker stared blankly before an idea popped into his head.

"That box is almighty and powerful?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"Well, it must not be THAT powerful if the ghost boy isn't in there because only a really powerful box can hold him." Tucker spoke as if he was trying to persuade a kid to do his homework through reverse psychology.

"That is not true because I have the ghost boy in this very box! The almighty powerful cardboard box!"

"Mmmm…..i don't believe you."

"How can you not believe in THE BOOOOX?!"

"I would if you proved it to me." Without even giving it a second thought, the box ghost set the box down and opened it up.

"Gaze upon the glory of the box!" Tucker smirked as he saw a huddled half-naked Danny in the box.

Danny suddenly sprang up and jumped out.

"No! The boy has escaped!" The ghost turned to look at Tucker. "You! You have foiled my plans!"

Tucker wasn't really paying the box ghost any mind as he looked at Danny. "Ok Danny," tucker spoke softly as he walked forward slowly. "….just….just stay there and I'll….im…." tucker actually had no idea what he was gona do actually. But the box ghost didn't give him the chance to figure it out.

"Fear me!" The ghost yelled at Danny who jumped and yelped a little and started shaking….the he broke out into a run down the street east.

"Ugh! That's it!" Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos quickly and pointed it at the box ghost as he activated it. But he wasn't sucked into like normal. "What?"

"No ghost boy! You must fear me and come back!" The box ghost flew after Danny.

"No wait!" Tucker looked to his scooter and decided it would be to slow for this kind of thing and broke out into a sprint after the ghost and Danny…he would SORELY regret that later.

**On the Eastside of town….**

"Danny!" Sam started to move only to be shocked again from the net. "OW! Skullker! Stop shocking me with this stupid net!"

"You foolish girl! I do not know why it is shocking you! It is only made to shock when it detects the ghost boy's DNA….unless you are caring his unborn ghost baby which would mean his DNA is inside of you!" Skullker looked mildly disgusted.

Sam blushed 50 shades of red. " Wha- you- I- We haven't even…..you know…done it before so that's not even possible!" Sam was still blushing furiously and was glad that Danny wasn't really comprehending this conversation right now. "Your stuff is just defective."

"My stuff is not defective! It is state of the art technology!"

"Thanks to me! Technus! Technological GENIUS!"

"Oh shut up!" Skullker was about to shoot him again until he felt something hugging him. " What the?"

"Spaaaceship…" Danny smiled to himself as he hugged what he thought was a spaceship.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the scene. No matter what situation they were in, Danny in his underwear, hugging Skullker, will always be hilarious.

"Haha! I have found the ghos boy and now he can return to my almighty box!"

"Danny *huff*!"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled in glee.

"The box ghost!?" Skullker and Technus yelled.

"You were supposed to get the ghost boy while we got his crew you fool! How horrible can you be to not be able to catch an impaired ghost boy!"

"I am the box ghost! I do not need your input! I have captured the boy, then he escaped, and now I will capture him again!...With my box!" The box ghost looked around him briefly and noticed he hadn't grabbed any of the boxes as he chased after Danny.

Danny, who finally noticed something other than the 'spaceship' looked over to the box ghost and hid in fear behind said 'spaceship'.

Sam in the meantime had called over a wheezing Tucker to come undo the net for her but not without causing a couple more shocks to her, which didn't go unnoticed by Tucker. "So I take it Danny was in your neck of the woods." Tucker shook his head in exhaustion.

"Yeah, and for a drugged up teen he sure can run just fine."

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to run again."

"Shouldn't whatever he has be wearing off by now?" Tucker asked still slightly ou of breath.

"I don't know for sure but it's around that time. I have the Haloperidol though so if push comes to shove we'll just give him this." Sam held it out in her hand.

"Where'd you get it?"

"From my delivery man Harold. He got stuck to a wall because of Skullker. So I really don't need to fire him now."

"That explains quite a bit….now what are we gona do about the bickering ghost and our half-naked friend clinging to Skullker for dear life?"

"We could just suck them all into the thermos while they're distracted."

Tucker shook his head no. "One, I tried that on the box ghost and for some reason it didn't work. Two, Danny would just get sucked in with them which wouldn't be good for two sub-reasons. First, the whole reason he's even out is because we strapped him to a table instead of putting him in a thermos so we wouldn't freak him out further. Second, even if we put them all in the thermos, when we have to let Danny out, all the others will pop out in turn as well."

Sam rolled her eyes slightly, even though he was right she didn't see him coming up with any bright ideas, only refuting hers. "So what do we do now then oh wise one?"

"…I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>I have to re-read this again later because I feel like some typos will magically show up after i post this, but if you guys catch anything please let me know. Also, I accept all kinds of reviews! Including flames, those involuntarily help me improve my skills! :) Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**It's been awhile hmm? Yeah, i'm sorry about that but i've already started typing the next chapter and plan to have it up later today for your patience! So, enjoy the read! Please tell me how i did in a review too. Did you like it? Why didn't you like it? Why? :) Thanks in advance!**

* * *

><p>"Well we need to do SOMETHING!" Sam said as she finally stood up, more so on her right foot because of the pain in her left from the net.<p>

Tucker looked down at the Haloperidol in his hand. "Let's just give Danny this for right now; then it'll be easier to figure out how to stop them."

"Great idea Tucker! All we have to do is get Danny's hallucinating, clinging self away from Skullker and restrain him enough to give him the medicine."

"Hey we've done more impossible things." Tucker turned towards the four ghost, three of which who were arguing.

"I caught the ghost boy first!"

"He is in my possession now you imbecile!"

"But without the help of me TECHNUS you would've never got him!"

"In the name of all things boxly-"

Tucker started to sneak over towards Danny behind Skullker followed by a slightly limping Sam going unnoticed by Tucker.

Tucker whispered into Sam's ear. "Ok, on three I'll jump onto Danny and you inject him in the arm." He handed Sam the syringe as they crept closer.

"One."

The yelling seemed to get incessantly louder as they crept on.

"Two…"

Tucker bent slightly getting ready to jump and didn't notice blue smoke starting to form near them.

"THRE- AH! Hey! What gives?" Tucker was blown back by a wave of….music?

"What is going on here? We were sent to do one job and you idiots couldn't even do that right?!" Ember yelled at her ghostly companions as she held a knocked out Jazz by the collar of her shirt. Tucker blushed a little at her exposed stomach.

"Mommy!" Danny un-clenched himself from Skullker and ran to Jazz who was still being held in the air.

"You couldn't even catch the twerp when he practically gives himself to you?!" Ember scowled down at him and held Jazz higher making the boy's eyes water.

"I want my mommy!" Danny stomped his foot down angrily causing the ground to shake a little.

By now Tucker had made his way back to Sam, who was relying heavily on her right foot, stumbled over and fell to the ground. He helped her up as she spoke. "Well it's safe to say he's still under the influence, surprisingly. It should've worn out by now."

"But I think we can use this to our advantage." Sam looked at Tucker in confusion only to see him talking to Ember.

"Hey Emmber! I haven't heard any awesome tunes like that in forever! Play another tune! Ember! Ember! Ember!" Tucker was actually doing a decent job pulling off his infatuation with Ember like he once had before but Sam still didn't see where this was going….

Ember immediately stopped scowling over at him and smirked. "Well I can't deny my fans." Ember dropped the long forgotten Jazz who fell onto the clumsy Danny. Then she started to play.

"Argh! My ears!" The Fenton phones definitely weren't protecting their ears this time….they were making it worse.

Tucker plucked his out of his ears and was instantly overcome by the soothing music of Ember's guitar. "Sooo nicccce." Sam looked over in pain still as she saw what happened to Tucker.

So she could take hers off and be overcome by gentle music or keep them on and endure the pain in order to save everyone….decisions, decisions.

Sam finally decided to do the latter and limped over to Tucker and retrieved his Fenton phones.

"OK Tuck, this is gona hurt." She put the buds back in his ear.

"Argh!" Tucker prepared to throw them from his ear once again.

"No! You'll fall under her spell again. Just push through the pain." Sam half yelled through the ringing in her ears.

Tucker cringed a bit at the pain in his ears but he pushed through. "Ok! Now we need to get Jazz and wake her up! Then we can use her to get Danny emotionally frazzled so he'll accidentally use his powers and get rid of the ghosts!"

"….not the best plan but it'll do! I'm gona go distract Ember while you go over to Danny and Jazz! I can't take this incessant yelling and ringing anymore!"

**With Tucker….**

Tucker ran a short distance to Danny and Jazz who were near Skullker, the box ghost, and Technus, who had fallen under the spell of Embers music. Seeing as Danny was under the gentle spell too, he had no trouble getting to Jazz.

"Jazz! Jazz! Wake up!" He shook her back and forth until she finally started to stir. She frowned until she finally came to and since she still had the Fenton phones in, it wasn't a pleasant awakening.

"Ahhh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She reached up to take the buds out only to have her hand stopped by Tuckers.

Tucker blushed slightly. "Uh, no don't take them out! They keep you protected from Ember's music still even though it hurts!"

Jazz grimaced as they both stood up. "How did I get here?"

"Well Ember brought-"

"Ember! Oh! I couldn't even suck her into the thermos! I think it has something to do with the new belt she has on with the blue buckle." Tucker looked over to her and sure enough he saw the belt; he looked over at the other ghost to and saw they had on the same belt, not noticing them before.

"Jazz, I think your right! But right now we need your help! Danny thinks you're his mom and he reacts emotionally to you when you're in danger….so go be in danger!"

"Wait. What?"

"We'll explain later, just go act like one of the ghost did something to you."

Suddenly the music stopped causing the remaining people to be released from her spell. "You little brat! Do you know how hard it is to find ghost string to fix this!?" Ember held up her guitar which now held a broken string.

"Don't know, don't care. I did the world a favor." Sam said, in a normal tone of voice finally, as she rubbed her ears in an attempt to sooth them. "I think I've gone deaf."

Ember fumed as she held her guitar like a hammer and swung towards Sam but she dodged in time.

"Um Tucker! Anyday now!"

"Right! Jazz go!"

Jazz looked around to find some fake source of danger. "oh….ok well…. Ah, the box ghost!" She ran over to the box ghost and fell down beside him. "Ahh! Ohhh no! Help me, the box ghost is hurting me." Jazz faked flailed as Danny turned to look.

"Mommy!" Danny ran over to her. "Go away you big meanie!" Danny punched the box ghost who flew back quite far from the force of the punch.

"Jazz make Danny cry!" Sam yelled as Ember grabbed ahold of her collar.

"Why?"

"I think it can trigger his ghost wail. That'll get these ghost out of here for sure."

"How am I supposed to make a teenage boy cry?!"

"But that's the thing, I don't think Danny realizes he is a teen right now! He's acting like he's five! What made him cry when he was younger?"

"Um I don't remember! The dark? Cooties? Monsters? Sam?"

Sam looked over to Jazz, momentarily taking her focus off of Ember. "Me?"

"Well whenever you were sad he would be even sadder that you were sad and didn't know how to fix it…or you'd be particularly mean that day."

Ember punched Sam in the gut seeing as she finally got an opening. "Oof!...ah….well that won't work seeing as he doesn't even recognize me!" Sam grunted as she tried to get out of Ember's grasp.

"I know something that'll work." Tucker walked up to Danny and stood in front of him and pushed him

Danny fell back only to sit up again with watery eyes. He sniffed once, twice and then he finally wept. But it wasn't good enough. "Sorry man." Tucker punched Danny in the arm, not to hard but hard enough to a point where a five year old would wail his little heart out.

That's when Danny really cried. He did that kiddy cry that was somewhere between a scream and a wail that kids do….but only it was a teenage boy.

"It is the wail of ghoooost! We must flee before it can harm us more!" The box ghost flew away.

"I Technus! Will be able to stop this sniveling baby!" Technus struggled forward which only caused Danny to scream louder, forcibly pushing Technus AND Skullker back.

Ember let go of Sam who layed flat on the grown to avoid being blown away. "Ugh! You dweebs are not *grunt* gona get away that easy." Ember pushed forward making little progress.

**HoNk!HONK!**

"What the-''

_**Crash!**_

The Fenton RV came racing through, effectively hitting Ember with a tied dragon on top of the RV.

Danny stopped wailing at the site of the vehicle. Then out stepped…. "Mommy?" Danny looked at the lady who stepped out and then back at the lady next to him. He rubbed his eyes and did one more take before passing out.

Jazz caught him before his head hit the ground. "Well either he just got the shock of his life or the drug is wearing off."

Just then Ember sat up as Technus and Skullker made their way back over. "That's it now your-" Ember looked down at her belt as it started to blink, as did Skullker's, Technus's, and the dragon's collar. "This isn't over! We'll be back! He's gona come next time and boy will you be in trouble!" Ember chuckled.

"Who is he?" Jazz asked but she didn't receive a response as a huge blue light flashed and all the ghost disappeared. Everyone shielded their eyes until they could see clearly.

Jazz turned her head swiftly when she heard a muffled groan of pain from a little ways away.

"Mrghh.." Sam was curled into herself on the ground where Ember had previously dropped her after punching her I the gut.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Jazz asked. She couldn't actually go to check on her seeing as she was holding a passed out Danny in her arms. Luckily, Tucker got with I and quickly moved over to her.

"Sam?" Tucker rolled her onto her back carefully as she still cradled her stomach.

Maddie made her presence known as she went over to Sam after telling Jack to take Danny to the RV, leaving Jazz free to come over.

"Sam, let's see your stomach." Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm fine I just…..I need help to stand up." Sam grabbed Jazz's outstretched hand and pulled herself up a little too fast, stumbling slightly as she tried not to put too much pressure on her left foot.

"Ouuuuch…" Sam slowly stood up straight and smiled unconvincingly. "See? I'm fine."

Tucker shot her a look telling her she wasn't fooling anyone but he knew how stubborn she was. "Well if you say so."

Jazz had opened her mouth to say something but was beat by Jack bellowing from the RV.

"Danny's awake!" At that, Jazz and Maddie where swiftly making their way to the RV. Sam started to follow but Tucker grabbed her wrist.

"Sam, what's wrong with you? Why is your stomach bothering you?"

Sam looked at Tucker briefly before looking away. "Didn't you see? Ember punched me I the stomach."

He looked at her skeptically. "You've taken worse hits than that before."

Sam pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "Tuck, I said I'm fine. Come on, let's go see Danny." Sam spoke with finality in her tone.

Tucker begrudgingly followed behind her noticing her strained walk. But he didn't comment on it, he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her but maybe someone else could.

They both had stepped into the RV to see Danny's family spewing of questions to him.

**With Danny….**

"Are you ok?"

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Do you have a headache?"

"Do you feel weird?"

"Is your breathing regular?"

"Do you recognize us?"

"You want some fudge toast?"

Maddie and Jazz looked back at Jack. "What? A man's gotta eat and he hasn't ate anything all day."

Maddie's eyes widened as she realized her husband was right. "Oh Danny you must be starving! Don't worry we'll be home in a jiffy and I'll whip something up." Maddie ran to the driver's seat and started the RV as Jack closed the door.

Jazz saw a slightly nauseated look on Danny's face at his mother's words. "Don't worry Danny, I'll do most of the cooking." Danny smiled a little and relaxed more, stretched out across the seats. Jazz went and sat near the front with her parents as Sam and Tucker came into view.

"Please don't onslaught me with questions." Danny groaned out as he rubbed his temples. "I already have a horrible headache, I can't remember anything, and my body is oddly numb…except for the little stinging pain in this area around my back."

"Yeah, and your still in your Danny Phantom Boxers." Tucker tried his best to muffle his chuckle.

Danny looked down at himself and finally noticed he ONLY had on his boxers. "Ah! What the-? Why don't I have any clothes on?!" Danny embarrassingly tried to cover himself and in his hasty movements, only worsened his headache.

"You were going all kinds of crazy when you were doped up on the Ketamine." Tucker chuckled again as Danny's eyes went wide.

"What'd I do? Was it bad?"

Tucker smirked. "I mean if you call freaking out on the lab table at your house, escaping the house almost stark naked, running around amity, getting caught by the box ghost, clinging to Skullker the spaceship, yelling at Ember for taking you mommy A.K.A Jazz, and bawling like a baby before passing out, bad then yes, yes it was bad." Tucker burst out laughing at Danny's speechless face.

Danny turned to Sam who had been oddly quiet. "Is that true?"

Sam gave a brief nod and didn't dare to look at Danny knowing he would see how hurt she was.

Danny stared at Sam who was acting strange but he couldn't see what was wrong with her until his mom suddenly made a sharp left and Sam stumbled back, luckily, onto a seat adjacent to the ones Danny lay on, hissing loudly. "Sam, are you hurt?" Sam just shook her head no once again knowing if she spoke there'd be no way to hide the immense pain she was feeling.

Tucker had stepped away after Sam had hissed in pain, knowing Danny would take it from there and went to sit next to Jazz. But, Danny knew better than to try to get her to talk right now with so many people around.

Luckily he could feel the RV coming to a stop and instantly knew they were home.

"Jack you grab Danny and bring him to the living room couch while I start cooking." Jazz immediately jumped up upon hearing the last part of her mom's sentence.

"Um, I'll help out with the cooking mom." Jazz followed her off the RV and into the house.

"Alright Danny-my-boy." Jack prepared to pick Danny up who panicked slightly at the thought of his dad swiftly picking him up and moving him around too much for his own good, he had a headache to get rid of, not enhance.

Tucker saw his panic. "Hey Mr. Fenton, don't worry we got Danny."

Jack just shrugged and headed out the RV.

Danny let out a breath. "Thanks Tuck." Danny threw his arm over Tucker's shoulder as he bent down to help.

"Jeeze, your heavy man." Tucker jeered light heartedly. Danny took a few test steps trying to regain a little more feeling so he wouldn't have to rely so heavily on Tucker.

"Or you just need to start lifting some weights." Danny shot back playfully. He looked over at Sam and held out his half numb right hand. "You coming?" Danny half grunted at the force in which Sam used to pull herself up. "You go ahead and go out first." Danny eyed Sam suspiciously and he could tell she knew what he was trying to do.

Sam frowned lightly before begrudgingly going first. She did her best to cover up her pain. She even decided to finally speak. "Fine." It was easier to put a little more pressure on her left foot even though it stung still and she ignored the now dull pain in her gut. She walked down the two small steps of the RV and onto the sidewalk closely followed by Tucker and Danny. Sam smiled triumphantly.

"You're not fooling anyone Sam." Danny said with a mocking smirk along with a nodding Tucker next to him.

Sam brooded and slowly walked ahead to the Fenton household, grimacing slightly as she went up the stairs. She walked in and went to sit down in the kitchen as the boys went over to the couch in the living room. Yeah, she wasn't about to sit in there so they could berate her with annoying questions. She was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo?<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Welp, here's the second chapter today as promised...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a successful, ghost-free dinner, the parents and older sibling of the Fenton family retired to their rooms after the long, tiring, worrisome, day. Buuut, not before expressing their concerns towards Danny.<p>

"Danny make sure you get some sleep….but don't sleep too hard! So be alert...but make sure you're not so alert that you can't sleep. Your body is still recovering. Be careful sweetie-"

Danny cut his mom off from her rant. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mrs. Fenton, Sam and I will be here too so you don't have to worry about a thing." Sam nodded, feeling a lot better after dinner.

"He'll be perfectly fine." Maddie sighed and nodded at the three kids.

"Well, ok then. You all sleep well and don't get into any trouble. Goodnight." Danny's Mom headed up stairs to prepare for bed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were staying downstairs instead of being in Danny's room to make his mom feel better.

Jazz followed a little ways behind her. "Goodnight guys." Her response was a collective 'night' from the younger teens.

When they knew Jazz was finally out of ear shot, both boys turned their undivided attention to Sam.

"So how are we gona do this Sam?" Tucker started. "Good cop, bad cop? Q & A? 20 questions? Talk willingly? Or are we gona have to do this…the _hard_ way?" Tucker smirked along with Danny as Sam's eyes widened. She couldn't handle the hard way again, especially not with her stomach in so much pain all ready. Danny held his fingers up in a tickling motion and started to get closer to her.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" Danny smiled triumphantly as he and Tucker sat back with Sam in front of them.

"So, first things first, what's wrong with your leg?" Danny asked.

"Skullker." Sam refused to look at them as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

She glanced at him and sighed. "He shot a net at me and I dodged it mostly but it caught my foot. It kept shocking me, especially when I moved and I couldn't get it off. But then Tuck came and got it off for me. It didn't shock him."

"Well that's weird, why would it shock you and not him?" Danny asked. Sam suddenly blushed for reasons behind Danny at the moment.

"Um, well…Skullker did say a couple things."

"…like?"

"He started rambling on about how he had shot me with the ghost boy net which shouldn't shock anyone but you and…." She looked up at Danny and blushed a little harder. "….and he claimed that I hadtohavelikeababyinmeorsomethingfromyoucusyourDNAmustvebeeninmybody."

"What? All I caught was DNA and body…"

Sam sighed and spoke slower and rephrased her sentence. "Skullker thought I was…pregnant….with your baby." Danny blushed 50 shades of red.

Tucker finally spoke once again. "You and Danny did the nasty?!"

Sam and Danny blushed harder. "NO!"

Tucker playfully reeled back from their shouts. "Well excuuuuse me! So, how do you explain the whole net thing?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders frustratingly. "I have no idea. Maybe it was like a fluke or something."

"I don't know…Skullker's weapons are usually on point." Danny spoke thoughtfully.

Sam didn't know what to say. How were any of them supposed to know what to say when your accused of having someone else's DNA in your body?

"Speaking of babies, what's wrong with your stomach Sam and don't try to pass it off just as Ember punching you." Tucker asked determined not to let her skid around this especially now that Danny's here too.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you guys have to promise not to overreact or anything."

"We promise."

Sam looked at them skeptically before speaking. "Well you know earlier today when I went to the hospital to get a checkup?" Tucker shook his head yes while Danny shook his no. "Danny I did call you but you were still sleep….well drug induced sleep I guess which is probably why you don't remember."

Danny simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt her so she wouldn't stop talking or veer off topic.

"So anyway, I was getting my checkup when the doctor said that I might have appendicitis."

"Appa-wha?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Appendicitis. It occurs when the appendix becomes blocked by like a foreign body or a stool or cancer. It-"

"You have cancer!?" Tucker cried out hysterically.

"Shhh, Tuck! Be quieter and NO I don't have cancer, I said that's ONE of the things that could cause it."

Danny visibly relaxed as she reassured them she didn't have cancer. "So…what do you have?"

"I don't _have_ anything. The doctor thought it might have been caused by an infection or something from the first surgery I had after that whole thing with Vlad. He said something about the ecto-plasm that was in my body before and how it may have affected my appendix."

"What do you mean by _first_ surgery? Are you saying you've had more than one?" Danny asked skeptically.

"I've only ever had two and the second one just happened today. I-"

"Today?! Why weren't you resting or..i don't know! You shouldn't have been running around chasing ghost all day!" Danny half-yelled, still conscious of the fact that people were still sleeping.

Sam frowned deeply. "I'm sorry that I was trying to help YOU out Danny. It wasn't even a big deal! The only way to even check to see if I actually _had_ appendicitis is to perform surgery to check and I didn't even have it! It was a false alarm!" Sam was royally pissed right now. Who was he to be mad at her? He was the one drugged up and parading around in his underwear all day.

"That's not the point Sam. You could've gotten hurt! Heck, you did get hurt! They punched you in your gut, where you just had surgery at! Do you not see why that is serious? You could've seriously messed up something." Danny had settled his voice to a whispering yell.

Sam followed with the same tone of voice. "Yes I understand that Danny! But I'm fine! I did this because YOU were the one in danger. What was I supposed to do? Just sit by and watch?"

"Yes! Yes, you should've just sat down Sam. It's not about what did happen, it's about what could happen!"

Sam growled under her breath. "Well it certainly sounds like this is about what did happen! We have been fighting ghost by your side with you for 2 years Danny! I know what could happen. We've probably been through almost every possible scenario of what _could_ happen. So don't berate me like I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know all that but Sam." Danny sighed exasperatedly. "It's dangerous and-"

"I _know_ it's dangerous. I _know _that. This isn't new Danny so why are you acting like it is?"

" ….because Sam…I just- I don't- I'm-" Danny ran a hand through is raven locks in frustration.

Sam looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question. "Well?"

Tucker finally made his presence known once again, causing both raven haired teens to jump upon hearing his forgotten voice. "I think what Danny is _trying _to say is that he's just worried about you and really doesn't want anything to happen to you." Tucker looked over to see Danny shaking his head in agreement.

"I don't see you going off on Tucker."

Tucker spoke once again. "For one, I didn't just have surgery. Two, bros don't show there worry about bros, we just know. It's a guy thing. Three, I am not his _girlfriend_."

Just then it seemed like all of it just clicked for Sam. "You're extra worried about me because I'm your girlfriend now? Danny, that's sweet…yet annoyingly not ok. I'm no different from when I wasn't your girlfriend. I didn't get any weaker."

"Or less stubborn." Tucker mumbled under his breath but it was still apparently too loud considering the death glare he received from Sam. Tucker gulped. "Yeah, um… I'm just going to go up to Danny's room and give you guys some space, hehe." He zipped away and up the stairs. It sounded like he had stumbled into something but they weren't concentrating on that.

"I know you didn't change Sam but I can't help that my worry grew like tenfold; and that's saying something because it was already pretty high." Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Sam smiled slightly. "I guess I can understand that…I feel the same way when _YOU_ do the same thing Mr. Hero."

Danny smirked lightly as he could finally feel the tension in the air ease. "Understandable."

"So you'll understand when I say don't worry so much."

"Actually, you should understand that it's_ not_ that easy."

They both smirked at each other before leaning in….

*_THUMP!*_

Hushed whispers ensued from the top of the stairs. "Tucker! You're so clumsy."

"You're the one that leaned up against me!"

"You're horrible at this."

"It's not my fault you have way more experience than me!"

"Excuse me! What do you take me for?!"

"Well-"

Sam couldn't hold Danny back anymore as he ran to the stairs. "What are you guys-"

Both teens at the top of the stairs looked down at Danny.

"Danny, man. It's not what it looks like!" Tucker had quickly slid from under Jazz and stood up swiftly, knocking Jazz on her but In the process.

"Oh really because it _looks_ like you were getting frisky with my sister!" Danny fumed.

"No, no, no, no, no! See we were just listening to you guys-" Tucker was cut off by a mockingly angry Sam, but she was to amused to really be angry.

"SO you were ease dropping on our conversation?!" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, no- yes- maybe- not really. Well, sorta kinda. We were…ahhh. We were just making sure things didn't get out of hand in case we needed to step in."

Jazz had been red throughout the whole conversation and had yet to say a word which is very unusual for her; this caused Danny to direct his attention to her.

For once, Danny was like the older sibling berating the younger. "So which is it Jazz? Were you and Tucker up here spying on us or….doing…other things?" Danny grimaced at the last part.

Jazz blushed cherry red. No matter which one she said it would be extremely embarrassing, not that kissing Tucker would be embarrassing, just that's Danny's best friend and that would be extremely weird if he saw them. But she couldn't lie, no matter how embarrassing. "Well…I wouldn't exactly call it spying…"

Danny relaxed some being glad that it wasn't actually what he thought it was. But, he was still a little peeved; after all the lecturing she'd done to him, she turns around and does this. "Well, Jazz. This is an interesting turn of events, isn't it?" Danny smirked. He'd milk this for as long as he could.

"I, well- how was I supposed to sleep with your incessant yelling? I just got up to see if you guys were gona do anything hasty." Jazz said unconvincingly.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so maybe I stayed a little longer than necessary…"

Danny's face remained stoic.

"Ok! I was being nosy! I'm sorry, but you really were talking loud. The only reason mom isn't out here is because dad is snoring to loud for her to hear. I won't do it again, this is the last time I swear!" Jazz spazzed.

"So you've done this more than once?"

"I-I-"

"So, considering the circumstances. I'd say no more lecturing me, no more spying, and oh I don't know, dish duty for two weeks?"

Jazz looked down. "….fine."

Then Danny turned to Tucker. "Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

Danny glanced at Jazz, then back at Tucker. "Watch it next time. Actually don't let it be a next time."

Tucker sweat dropped. "You got it dude."

Sam smirked. "Well as interesting as this has been, all of us should head off to bed. I mean we do have school tomorrow morning."

The boys groaned in realization.

"Ugh I totally forgot about school." Tucker said deciding it was safe to go back downstairs again to sleep. Jazz retreated back to her salvation, which was anywhere away from her brother right now.

Sam and Danny walked back into the living room too. Sam laid across the three-seater couch, Tucker sprawled across the two-seater couch, and Danny on the floor near Sam. Of course they all had blankets and pillows.

"Danny, are you sure your fine on the floor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Sam. The couches are too soft for me anyway."

"Suit yourself then dude." Tucker got more comfortable and soon fell asleep.

"I'll sleep on the floor with you."  
>"No, you need to be somewhere soft to rest. Your stomach is still healing. Do you need some more ice or cream for your leg?"<p>

Sam smiled. "No, Danny. I'm perfectly fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I'll stop worrying when I don't have you to worry about."

"Is that your way of saying never?"

Danny smiled with his eyes closed. "Forever."

They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces. Nothing could bring them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question guys... for the next chapter i cant decide if i should do a scene with the school or should i just skip straight to the weekend? I'll make something interesting happen either way. It's just when i wrote this i felt like it was missing alot and needed more, you know? Anyway let me know what you think! It'll be greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
